Alcorn State University proposes to conduct biomedical research in three distinct areas as follows: 1. An attempt will be made to develop new drugs and herbs with anti- trichomonas activity for us as safe alternatives to metro-nidazole which is currently the drug used in the treatment of trichomonas infection. There is an important need for the development of new drugs for the treatment of trichomonas infection because of the increasing number of metronidazole resistant strains of Trichomonas vaginalis in the United States. 2. To identify specific brain sites, receptor types, neuronal networks, peripheral effector mechanisms and neurotransmitters involved in cardiovascular regulation in an attempt to better understand the underlying mechanisms influencing hypertension. An enriched component is also included for the purpose of developing an environment which will provide increased opportunities for undergraduate students to pursue advanced degrees in biomedical research and provide the faculty with opportunities to collaborate with other scientists. All of the proposed projects are biomedically relevant. The results will have a significant impact on the physical, social and mental health of humans. Biology is the specific discipline involved.